


Let's go home

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sweaters, Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Vanitas runs off to be alone, Ventus goes looking for him
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Let's go home

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked for some vanven so I wrote some vanven

Ventus let out a quiet sigh as he held the small creature born of his darker half's emotions in his lap, the little monster chattering happily as it wiggled into his sweater. Vanitas had run off early in the morning to be alone. He'd been trying his best to adjust to being around so many people, to not being beaten at all hours of the day, to being treated like a normal person. The small unversed chittered again to pull the keyblade wielder out of his thoughts as if to ask where its master was. 

"You miss Vanitas?" Ventus asked quietly. 

The unversed chittered its affirmative as it looked up at Ven. The keyblade wielder smiled as he held the piece of his other half close. 

"Come on, let's go find him." 

The unversed chittered happily as it allowed itself to be carried in Ven's sweater, looking around for its master as the two of them started to wander around the halls of the Land of Departure for any sign of the black haired keyblade wielder. They peeked into each empty room on their way out to the courtyard. 

"Any sign of him?" Ventus asked the unversed looked around with him, letting out a sigh when it let out another negative chirp. "We'll find him soon." 

The unversed happily curled up against its companion as the cold breeze caught it off guard from the door being opened. Ventus gently pet the small creature, closing the front door after he was outside before starting to wander the grounds to find his other half. As he approached the courtyard overlooking the edge of the world, the unversed chittered excitedly and zipped from its warm spot in his sweater towards the familiar tree where he spotted Vanitas sitting on one of the lower branches. Ventus let out a relieved sigh as he approached the tree, watching as the small unversed wiggled into the black haired boy's sweater the same way it had done to him. 

"If you're that cold you should wear clothes, brat." Vanitas grumbled halfheartedly, patting the lump in his sweater softly. 

"He missed you." Ventus called up into the tree. He couldn't help but smile when red eyes looked down at him, seeing the expression on his darker half's face soften. "Terror might be a little clingy but he cares." 

"He's a pain. If you didn't like him as much as you do, I'd get rid of him." Vanitas grumbled quietly, earning a grumpy chitter from the creature in his sweater. 

Ventus let out a laugh before holding his arms out to the boy in the tree, his other half, his missing piece. "Come on Vani, let's go home." 


End file.
